The Cabin
by ChristyK
Summary: After Sam is seriously hurt during a hunt Dean takes him to a cabin by the lake to rest and recuperate, but it doesn't quite work out that way.
1. Chapter 1

The Cabin

This is another story I started before the finale aired. Hope you like it.

**The Cabin**

It had been five weeks since Sam had been admitted to the hospital. It had been touch and go for awhile but Sam had pulled through and was now out of danger. The weeks had taken their toll on Dean who looked tired and worried as he sat in the doctor's office signing the form that would release his younger brother from the hospital. He hoped it wasn't too soon. Sam had said little since he was brought in but the doctor said that after all he went through that was to be expected.

"I'm sure I don't need to tell you that your brother is very lucky." The doctor said to Dean. "We almost lost him a few times and it's a miracle he pulled through. But I need to warn you that he could have post traumatic stress disorder. I've seen cases like this before from soldiers who were imprisoned in war camps and tortured. It's no different with your brother. His injuries will heal but the mental abuse he suffered will take time to heal."

"What about his eyes doc?...Will he get his sight back?"

**Five weeks earlier**

The brothers had been investigating the case of a sadistic Nazi doctor whose spirit had possessed a man in Wyoming. The spirit had been kidnapping men and women and had performed medical experiments on them that usually left them dead or close to it. Dean and Sam had been investigating different leads at the time Sam had been taken. He had been missing for a week before Dean finally tracked him down in the basement of an old run down apartment building. He had found his brother huddled in the corner of the basement shivering from both pain and fear. The doctor had chemically blinded him then had tortured him day after day. Even Dean's touch had caused him to pull away in fear of more pain. When Dean found him all of his fingers on his right hand had been broken, he had three broken ribs, and had been sliced up with a knife. But it was the internal injuries that the doctors had been worried about. They had removed his damaged spleen to stop the bleeding and now there was nothing else they could do for him except release him and let him heal away from the hospital.

**Present time**

"His ribs and internal organs have been healing nicely and with time we think his eyes will heal." The doctor answered Dean's question. "But for now he needs to put drops in his eyes every two hours. I've taken the bandages off but he should wear sunglasses when he's outside and it wouldn't hurt for him to wear them inside either. We want the air to help in the healing but we don't want any dirt or dust to get in them. Everything will be blurry at first but with time your brother should get his full sight back. I want to see him back here in a week. We may have to laser off some of the scar tissue on his eyes but I'm pretty confident that his sight should return to normal in a week or two." The doctor looked at Dean. "Your brother has been through hell. The isolation, the torture, the helpless feeling once he had been blinded has taken a toll on him mentally. The best thing you can do for him is to take him some place he'd feel safe, some place quiet where he'll get a chance to heal both physically and mentally."

"I already have a place lined up doc."

Dean had talked to Bobby after Sam had been hurt and he had given him the location of a friend's cabin near a lake in Wyoming that they could stay at. The place was isolated and would be just the place for Sam to rest and heal up.

**Sam's hospital room**

Sam sat on his bed buttoning his shirt. He was scared. He couldn't see, he was still in pain, and now he was leaving the safety of the hospital. He blinked back the tears that threatened to run down his face. He didn't want his brother to see how really scared he was. But Dean had been standing at the door for the last few seconds and could see the fear and pain on his brother's face. He could also see the bruises on Sam's face and arms that hadn't quite gone away yet. He took a deep breath and walked into the room

"I'm finally breaking you out of here today." He said trying to sound cheerful but in truth he was anything but. Dean knew Sam was used to doing things for himself and for him to now have to depend totally on him was going to be hard on his brother. "Doc says you should get your eyesight back, it'll just take a little time."

"How long?"

"He wasn't sure. It could come back overnight or…"

"How long Dean?"

"He wasn't sure Sam."

"So what do we do now? How are you going to hunt having to drag along a cripple?"

"It's only temporary Sam. Bobby has a friend who has a cabin a couple of hours from here. I figure we can camp out there for a week it'll do you good and it'll be nice taking it easy for awhile."

Sam gave a little sarcastic laugh.

"You…take it easy? It would kill you to take it easy. I'm going to hold you back and you know that as much as I do. I don't want that. I want you to drop me off at the local shelter, and then I want you to leave and get on with your life. When I get better I'll catch up with you."

"I'm not dropping you off anywhere Sam. We're family, families stick together." Dean was surprised that Sam had said more then just a few words. This was the first time in five weeks he actually said more then just a sentence or two. He hoped it was a good sign and that Sam was mentally getting better and wasn't still all wrapped up reliving the torture he went through.

"I'm not going to be a burden to you Dean! I don't want that!" Sam suddenly blurted out.

_You're my brother Sam….you'd never be a burden to me._ Dean thought to himself as his eyes filled with tears. He wanted to reach over and hug his brother and hold him tight and show him how much he meant to him and how glad he was that he was still with him, but he knew he could never do that. The thought of showing Sam how he really felt mortified him. So instead he said. "I don't want to hear any crap from you Sam. You're coming with me and that's that." He grabbed the bag he had packed for Sam earlier then waited for the nurse who helped Sam to a wheelchair then followed them out the door and toward the exit.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The Cabin

Thanks for the reviews, I hope you like the story.

**The Cabin**

Chapter two

The drive up to the cabin took about three hours. Sam had spoken little throughout the entire drive and Dean had assumed that he was probably asleep for most of the trip. About half an hour before they reached the road that turned off toward the cabin Dean pulled in at a gas station and gassed up then pulled up to the small store that was attached to it.

"I'll be right back; I'm just going to pick up a few things." Dean remembered Bobby saying that they should pick up supplies before they turned down the road to the cabin because the road that led to the cabin was rutted and bumpy and went on for miles. They wouldn't want to be driving it more then they had to. Dean turned off the engine but left the radio on for Sam. He then got out of the car and went into the store.

Sam sat in the Impala his heart pounding in his chest as he heard the door slam. He tried to swallow the panic that he could feel slowly building up in him. Here he was all alone, and since he was blind, totally helpless. What if something happened to Dean and he didn't come back? Or even worse…what if Dean got in trouble and needed him but he couldn't help him? He had kept his eyes shut through most of the trip, what was the use in opening them he couldn't see anyway, but now he took off his sunglasses and rubbed them. Instead of the usual black that he was used to he saw a dark grey, but now instead of only darkness he could make out a little movement in front of him. He couldn't see what it was but he could tell something was definitely moving right in front of him. He kept staring at the moving figure hoping it would come into focus, hoping it was his brother.

In front of the store three men in their early thirties stood drinking beer admiring the Impala. They could see Sam sitting in the front seat and could see him staring at them.

"What the hell he's looking at?" Joshua, one of the men asked his buddies. "You got a problem buddy?" He shouted to Sam.

"I think he's looking at you." Rodger answered as he took a swig of his beer.

"Maybe he likes you." Scott said laughing.

"You like me boy? Is that why you're staring at me?" Joshua walked toward the car followed by his buddies.

Sam could barely make out a figure walking toward him but he couldn't hear what the person was saying because the car's radio was blaring in his ears. At first he thought it was his brother but when his door was angrily thrown open he knew it wasn't.

"What the hell are you looking at boy?" Joshua said leaning in the car.

"Get out of my car." Sam said softly staring straight ahead.

"I asked you what you were looking at."

"I said get out of my car." Sam tried to reach around Joshua's body and grab the handle of the door to pull it close, but Joshua's body prevented him from doing it.

"Tell me you're sorry for staring at me." Joshua said leaning in close to Sam's face.

"Go to Hell."

Joshua reached in the car and grabbed Sam's jacket and yanked him out of the car. As soon as he was out of the car Sam acted instinctively. He immediately threw his arms up and broke Joshua's hold on him them delivered a hard punch to his stomach. While Joshua was bent over Sam threw up his knee and smashed his nose. Joshua grunted in pain and turned away holding his bleeding nose.

"The son of a bitch broke my nose!" He screamed.

Joshua's buddies were just reaching for Sam when Dean came out of the store with a bag of groceries. The man closest to Sam pulled out a knife and held it threateningly in front of him. When Dean saw what was happening he dropped the bag and ran to his brother's side.

Dean grabbed the man with the knife and spun him away from Sam.

"Get the hell away from him!"

"Your friend broke my buddy's nose." Rodger pointed toward Joshua who was holding a bloody rag up to his bleeding nose as he glared at Sam.

"Well I'm sure he had good reason to. Now get away from my brother and get away from my car."

The men slowly backed up, they didn't mind picking on one man but weren't about to deal with two.

"You okay?" Dean asked Sam as he helped him back in the car.

"Yeah."

Dean went back and picked up his dropped bag. He glanced over at the men who stood off to the side watching them. He hoped they were just a bunch of thugs passing through the area and hoped it was the last time he'd run into them. He went back to the car, jumped in and took off.

"You sure they didn't hurt you?" He asked as he reached over and touched Sam's bandaged wrapped rib cage.

"Yeah Dean I'm sure." Sam had put his sunglasses back on and sat staring straight ahead relieved that his brother was back with him.

"What did they want?"

"I don't know… but I handled it."

"You sure did." Dean said beaming with pride. Even with Sam still impaired by his eyesight he had taken down one of the men and didn't have a scratch on him.

Dean drove a short distance then turned down a dirt road which took them to the lake where the cabins were. He never noticed the car that drove past the road above them.

Rodger sat at the wheel of the Ford. He kept driving straight and didn't follow the brothers; he knew where they were headed and saw no reason to follow them. He knew the road only led down to the lake and knew of the few cabins that sat alongside it.

"Guess those two are spending a little time vacationing down by the lake." He said to his buddies.

"I say we give them a vacation they won't forget." Joshua said as he looked down at the bloody rag he held in his hand and swore he was going to get even with the kid who had caused his injury.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The Cabin

Thanks for the reviews.

**The Cabin**

Chapter three

Bobby was right, the road to the cabin was long and the road deeply rutted. But after driving a few miles they came to a lake surrounded by trees and could see a few cabins spaced far apart. They pulled up to the first cabin they came to; the one Bobby told them belonged to his friend.

"We're home." Dean said as he opened the door then climbed out of the car. He looked around and hoped he hadn't made a mistake in bringing Sam here. It was beautiful but very isolated, but it was just what the doctor ordered. After what his brother had gone through he needed to get away from everything and everyone and take a few weeks off. The quiet of the area would do his brother good; at least Dean hoped it would.

Sam swallowed hard. He didn't want to show Dean how scared he actually was, but in truth he was terrified. Being blind and being in an unfamiliar setting was unnerving, but he knew Dean meant well and didn't want to disappoint him with his show of weakness. He slowly got out of the car and stood next to it.

"This is going to be great!" Dean said as he looked around. "We haven't taken a vacation since we were kids…..We can fish…or just sit on the porch and chill with a beer….Bobby said the water in the lake is freezing and that we can use it to keep some of our supplies cold….it will act just like a refrigerator." Dean smiled to himself. _This might not be too bad after all _he thought to himself. At least here his brother would be safe. And once he got his sight back they could get back to what they did best….hunt. "Let me get you inside then I'll unload the supplies." Dean put his hand on Sam's back and led him into the cabin.

There were only two rooms to the cabin, a living room/dining room/kitchen with a sofa and a table and chairs, and a small bedroom with two beds. Dean looked out back and could see the outhouse several yards from the house.

"The hoppers out back….I'll fix a rope railing up so you can follow it." He led Sam over to one of the chairs. "Just wait here I'll bring in the supplies."

Sam sat quietly listening to Dean bring in their supplies. He fought the growing panic every time he heard his brother leave the room. What if he didn't come back? But he did, over and over until he had brought in all the supplies for the week.

"I stuck the beer in the lake. Bobby was right it'll keep it nice and cold." Dean looked at Sam who hadn't spoken since they got to the cabin. "Damn it Sam will you say something?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Anything! I feel like I'm talking to myself…. You just sit there saying nothing!" Dean immediately felt guilty for yelling at his brother, he knew Sam had been through hell and needed time to heal.

"I'm sorry." Sam said softly.

"What?"

"I'm sorry you found me…. I should have died and then you wouldn't be stuck with me."

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked at his brother's face.

"Sam I'm not stuck with you….you're my brother."

"What good am I going to be to you on a hunt?"

"You're going to get your sight back Sam….it's just a matter of time."

"And what if I don't? What are you going to do then?…Let me sit in the car while you're doing the job? Let me listen to you call for help and not being able to help you?"

"If it comes to that …yeah, that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"I'd rather die then do that." The thought of sitting in the car not being able to help while his brother was in danger terrified him more then being blind.

"You don't mean that Sam."

"The hell I don't!" Sam raised his head till his sightless eyes were looking toward Dean. "If I don't get my sight back Dean I want you to leave….. I want you to leave and never look back."

"Sam I…."

"Promise me Dean. I'm not going to be a burden to you. I swear to God I'll kill myself before that happens."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

The Cabin

Thanks for the reviews**.**

**The Cabin**

Chapter four

Dean wasn't sure how to answer Sam's statement. He'd die first before he'd let his brother take his own life.

"Just give it time Sam….Promise me that you'll just give it time." Was all he could say.

The doctors were pretty certain Sam's sight would return, but when, they weren't sure. He decided the only thing he could do was change the subject.

"Hey, how 'bout getting a little fishing in?" Dean knew nothing tasted better then a fresh caught trout, and for once they wouldn't have to eat on the run or be looking over their shoulders. Dean used to thrive on the thrill of the hunt, but now he was actually looking forward to a little rest and relaxation, Sam needed it and he was going to make sure he got it. "I'll get our gear."

"You go ahead….I'll wait here."

"Sam it will do you good to get out in the fresh air."

"I'll be fine right here." He looked up at Dean. "Don't worry I'm not going to blow my brains out while you're gone."

"You try anything stupid and I'll kill you myself."

Dean stood looking down at his brother trying to decide if it would be safe to leave him alone. The lake was only a short distance away and he could always sneak back to the cabin every few minutes and check on him.

"Go ahead Dean….I'm not going anywhere."

"Why don't you at least sit out on the porch?"

"You don't trust me?"

"Yeah I trust you….I just thought you might like to be outside for awhile since you've been cooped up in the hospital for weeks."

"I don't need you to find the door for me, if I decide to come out I will."

"Well if you do come out, there are two chairs on the right side of the porch. And just be careful there are three steps before you reach the porch."

"I felt the steps when I came in …Dean I'm blind, not dumb."

Dean winced at Sam's words. Hearing his brother actually say he was blind tore through him like a knife. He could only pray that the doctor was right and that Sam's blindness was only temporary.

"Just thought I'd remind you." Dean headed toward the door. He wanted to ask his brother if he was sure he was alright but knew he'd just get a smart remark back. "I'll go get us some dinner."

Dean headed toward the lake, baited his hook, and tossed the line in. Every few seconds he glanced back at the cabin wondering if he should go check on Sam. Just when he was about to he saw Sam at the doorway. He watched as his brother carefully stepped down onto the porch then put his hand out and felt for the chair. When his hand hit the chair he stepped in front of it and sat down. Dean was relieved to see him, at least now he could an eye on him.

As broken inside as Sam was he knew his brother didn't deserve his smart remarks. It wasn't Dean's fault that they became separated and that the doctor had grabbed him. He was the one who wandered off from his brother to check out a lead, not the other way around. But hearing his brother leave the room, and knowing he was alone, the fear he tried to hide from Dean started to slowly creep its way back into him. He knew he should have gone down to the lake with Dean instead of staying inside the cabin. He remembered the isolation he felt during the week in the doctor's hands… and he remembered the torture…..isolation and torture that finally broke him. Now the slightest unexpected sound made him jump. He wondered if he'd ever be able to hunt again. What good would he be to his brother if every noise made him cringe with fear? Would he ever be the same? How would he be able to live with himself if something happened to Dean because of him? All these thoughts went through his head as he sat on the porch looking at nothing.

**The other side of the lake**

The three men they had met at the small gas station had driven down one of the other roads that led to the lake. They now sat across the lake watching the Winchesters with binoculars. Joshua looked at the other two men and smiled.

"Looks like easy pickings."

"Like taking candy from a baby." Rodger said as he put down his binoculars.

This was nothing new to the three men who had done this before, followed strangers then robbed them. Some they had even killed and buried the bodies in the lake. They felt like gods, choosing who would be spared and who would die. Joshua had already decided the Winchesters would die.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

The Cabin

Thanks for the reviews.

**The Cabin**

Chapter five

**Later that night**

The brothers sat around the small table eating the fish that Dean had caught and drinking beer.

"If I must say so myself…..I cook a damn good fish." Dean said proudly as he popped the last piece of fish into his mouth and washed it down with a swallow of beer. He looked at Sam who sat at the table looking down as if lost in thought. Finally he raised his head.

"Dean…"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry for acting like an ass lately. It's just that…"

"You don't have to apologize."

"Yeah I do." Sam eyes glistened with unshed tears. "I'm scared Dean…. I can't see and I feel like the darkness is smothering me. …..I'm sorry; I don't mean to take it out on you but…"

"I'm the closest one around." Dean finished his brother's statement. He was glad Sam was finally opening up to him. His brother hadn't talked about what had happened to him and the doctor had told Dean not to push him, when he wanted or needed to talk he would. But Dean wanted Sam to talk; he wanted him to get everything he had bottled up inside himself out. Only then could he begin to heal. "Sam anytime you need to talk I'm here."

"I know." Sam said softly. He wanted to tell his brother what he had been through but he was afraid that talking about it would only bring all those memories flooding back and he didn't want to relive them.

"Sam the doctor said your eyesight was going to improve and should return to normal. It could happen quickly or it could take a little time, but it will get better….Speaking of your eyes …I guess it's time to put some more drops in them." Dean took the small bottle out of his pocket. "Just put your head back a little and keep your eyes open."

At first Sam could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he remembered the spirit putting drops in his eyes, drops that had burned like acid. But this was his brother who meant him no harm, and theses drops would hopefully heal him. He did as he was told and breathed a sigh of relief when it was over and there was no pain.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Dean waved his hand in front of Sam's face trying to see if he reacted to it. He could have sworn he saw Sam lean back slightly. "Can you see that?" He asked hoping the answer would be yes.

"I could see movement but I couldn't make out what it was."

"That's great!" Dean smiled. "Your eyesight's already starting to improve. The doc said once you got the bandages off it could come back at any time."

Sam hoped that was true, but even if his sight did come back who would he be? He knew the Nazi doctor's spirit had killed something in him and he didn't know if he'd ever get it back.

**Later that night**

During the night Dean woke up to the sound of Sam moaning and thrashing around in his bed. He wanted to reach over and tell him it was okay, he was there and he wasn't going to let anyone hurt him again. But the doctor had told him he had to let his brother deal with what happened to him and his nightmares were his body's way of doing that. So instead Dean sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Sam's nightmare to subside.

**Sam's dream**

_Sam could feel himself being injected with something then stripped to his boxers and strapped to a cot like table. There was nothing he could do. As much as he tried to fight the man his body wouldn't respond. Both his legs and arms were then tied to the ends of the table. He lay there for awhile shivering in both fear and pain waiting for whatever was in store for him. Finally the man came into the room holding some kind of device in his hand. He plugged a cord into the electrical socket then began shocking Sam over and over as his body arched upward off the cot. The man smiled, he seemed to like the results he was getting. He finally put down the device then walked over to Sam holding a small bottle. _

"_This is going to hurt." He said smiling as he opened it then put some of the liquid into an eye dropper. _

_As the man lowered the dropper toward Sam's eyes he squeezed them shut, but it didn't help. The man simply pried them open then put three drops of the liquid into each eye. The pain was unbearable._

"_Dean!" Sam cried out to his brother in agony._

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

The Cabin

I appreciate the reviews, thanks.

**The Cabin**

Chapter six

"Dean!" Sam cried out for his brother as he sat up in bed gasping for air.

"It's okay, I'm here." Dean jumped out of his bed and sat on the edge of Sam's bed. "You okay?"

Sam tried to calm his breathing down before he spoke.

"I….I just had a weird dream….that's all." Sam tried to make light of his nightmare but he wasn't fooling his brother.

"Do you want to talk about it?" The doctor had told Dean that the best thing for Sam would be if he'd open up and talk about what happened to him, but not to push him, let his brother tell him when he was ready.

Sam wanted to tell Dean what had happened to him but he couldn't, it was still too painful to talk about.

"It was just a dream….no big deal." Sam lay back down on the bed. "Sorry I woke you….Go back to sleep."

Dean knew better then to push his brother into talking to him. He went back to his bed then sat on the edge of it watching Sam. Sam lay staring at the ceiling and Dean could see his chest rising and falling in rapid motion as he tried to calm himself down. Dean cursed the spirit that had done this to his brother. From the amount of burn marks and bruises on Sam's body Dean knew he was lucky to even be alive. But what kind of life would his brother have? Even the sound of a car horn caused him to jump. Would his brother ever be back to normal again? Would he ever lead a normal life? Not that their life was normal, far from it, but at least it was a life.

**Later that night**

The three men had crept up to the house during the night and silently slit the screen to the living room window. They then dumped the contents of a bag into the room. A large rattlesnake fell to the floor and immediately began looking for a place to hide. The men then went over to the Impala and slit all of its tires then quietly crept away.

"Wait till those boys find their new sleeping companion." Rodger said laughing.

"Hopefully at least one of them will get bit." Scott added.

"And if one of them does….there will be no way to get him to the hospital in time, not with their tires slit." Joshua said as he gingerly touched his sore nose. He hoped the brother of the one who had broken his nose was the one that got bit. He wanted to take his time on the other one and it would be a lot easier with the brother out of the way. He wanted to make sure he suffered before he died. No one was going to hurt him and get away with it.

**Early morning**

Dean had listened to his brother thrash around on his bed off and on during the night. When the sun finally came up he crawled out of bed and quickly got dressed. He grabbed his fishing pole and headed down to the lake. The fish had tasted delicious last night so why not have them again for breakfast he thought. He caught two nice size trout within a few minutes of dropping his line in the water; he then headed back up to the cabin with his catch. Dean opened the door quietly not wanting to wake his brother and was surprised to see Sam already up and standing in the doorway of the bedroom.

"You didn't have to get up so early, I was going to make breakfast then wake you when I was done." Dean started to walk into the cabin.

"Dean….don't move…." Sam put his hand up his palm facing Dean.

"What? Why?" Dean looked around the room.

"Don't you hear that?"

Dean listened but all he could hear were the birds chirping loudly outside.

"I don't hear anything Sam except the birds."

Sam kept his hand up.

"Something's in the room….I heard it moving."

Dean glanced around the room but didn't see anything.

"Mice maybe?"

"I don't think so."

"What did it sound like?"

"It sounded like something moving across the floor….something bigger then a mouse."

Dean wasn't sure if Sam really had heard something or if he was remembering something from his nightmare. He was just about to take a step forward when he saw the snake curled up in a corner. He slowly began walking toward his gun holster which unfortunately hung on a hook above the snake. But just as he reached for it the snake hissed and struck out at him.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

The Cabin

Thanks for the reviews.

**The Cabin**

Chapter seven

Dean managed to dodge the snake's deadly fangs, but now he watched horrified as it made its way toward his helpless brother. He didn't have time to shout a warning; instead he jumped for his gun and spun around firing it successfully killing the snake before it reached his brother. The sudden noise made Sam jump backward into the bedroom. He tripped and fell to the floor then pushed himself backward till he was against the wall. He sat there, his eyes wide with fear his arms wrapped around himself protectively. He looked like a scared little boy.

Dean's heart broke as he looked at his little brother.

"Sam it's okay…..it's okay…." He said reassuringly as he walked toward him.

Sam shut his eyes and let out the breath he had been holding. Dean couldn't even imagine the pain his brother was going through. Being blind and then tortured had turned his brother into someone he didn't even recognize anymore. He blinked back tears as he reached out a hand and put it on Sam's shoulder. Sam's own eyes filled with tears of embarrassment at the way he had reacted. The week of torture had done its job. Every unexpected sound now made him cringe in fear.

"What were you shooting at?" He asked as Dean helped him up.

"It was a snake….a rattler."

"How did it get in?"

"Good question." Dean said as he looked around the bedroom then the living room for any holes in the walls that the snake might have climbed through. "Maybe whoever used the cabin last left the door open while they were packing and it crawled in."

"Yeah… maybe."

It was then Dean saw the slit in the window screen. He hadn't remembered seeing it when he had opened it after they had moved their gear into the cabin. He ran his finger along the edge of the cut. It was fairly smooth as if it had been cut by a knife and not just ripped open accidentally. He figured the snake might have somehow crawled up the wall and slid in through the hole in the screen. But how had the cut got there? He decided he must have just missed it when he had opened the window. But did more then one snake get in? Dean carefully searched the cabin again but didn't find anything.

"It's all clear." He told his brother. "Now how 'bout some breakfast?" He said cheerfully not wanting Sam to worry.

**Across the lake**

"That was a gunshot." Scott said as he and the other two men looked over toward the cabin.

"Well at least we now know they're armed. I wonder why." Joshua said as he looked at the cabin through binoculars.

"Think they're cops?"

"I don't know….but cops die as easily as anyone else."

"You're still going to kill them?" Rodger asked.

"I want the one who broke my nose….but we can't leave a witness so yeah….they both go down."

"But what if they're cops? We'll have the whole force out looking for us. You know how cops are if you mess with one of their own."

"They'll never know what happened to them. We'll weigh them down and put them in the lake or bury them deep in the woods."

"They won't be as easy to take as we thought. If they have guns, I'm sure they'll use them."

"Well we'll just have to make sure we take care of them before they get the chance to use them."

"You never should have slit their tires, now they'll know something's going on."

Joshua knew that was true, but apparently the two men hadn't noticed yet. The Impala sat next to the cabin in high weeds, the deflated tires wouldn't be notice until they went to use the car. Joshua smiled to himself. He knew they could pick the men off from a distance and they would never know what hit them. But he loved the adrenaline rush he got when he killed someone face to face. And even if his buddies didn't like it, that was what he planned to do.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

The Cabin

Thanks for the reviews.

**The Cabin**

Chapter eight

After making breakfast Dean sat at the small table and watched his brother as he ate. He swallowed hard as he watched Sam push the food around on his plate, his face expressionless.

"It's getting cold Sam."

"Sorry….I'm really not that hungry."

"Sam I know you've been through hell….I can't even begin to imagine what that bastard did to you …but it's over….You need to start living again….if you don't, he wins."

"He's already won Dean. We didn't destroy him; he's just going to do it to someone else."

"I'm sorry Sam…. When I finally found you my number one priority was getting you to the hospital. I didn't have time to hang around waiting to see if he came back."

"I'm not blaming you Dean; I would have done the same thing."

"Sam, your wounds will heal….your eyes will heal. You need to somehow put this behind you. You've been hurt before…hell we've both been hurt before…..but you can't let this destroy you."

Sam knew his brother was right, but Dean had never gone through a week's worth of torture like he had. It had done something to him, it had crushed his spirit, he didn't think he'd ever be himself again. And what would Dean do…drag him along on his hunts and leave him in the car while he hunted? He'd rather die then become a burden to his brother.

"Are you listening to me Sam?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

Dean cleaned off the table and tossed the dishes in the sink; he'd get water from the well and wash them later.

"Hey why don't you come with me down to the lake? We can do a little fishing." Dean knew his brother always liked fishing and even if he couldn't see he could still fish.

"Nah that's okay …go ahead."

"Come on Sam. It'll do you good."

Sam remembered the uneasy feeling he had felt when his brother wasn't nearby. It was as if he expected the Nazi spirit to suddenly return and once more begin torturing him. He knew he'd rather be with his brother then be alone to deal with his fear.

"Okay." He said softly.

Dean smiled; it was good to see his brother finally agree to do something.

Dean grabbed the two fishing poles that were leaning up against the porch and some lures. He then went over to Sam.

"Just put you hand on my shoulder and I'll lead the way."

Sam stood up and put his hand out at shoulder level. He could make out Dean's form standing in front of him but even as close as he was he couldn't even tell that it was his brother. Dean positioned himself in front of Sam then when he felt Sam's hand on his shoulder he led him out onto the porch being careful to warn him of steps or obstacles in the way. He headed down to the lake then helped Sam sit down on a rock. He then handed him a fishing pole and a lure. He deliberately let his brother tie the lure on instead of doing it for him, he wanted him to know that he wasn't totally helpless, there were still some things he could do himself. Sam had tied lures onto fishing lines thousands of times before and he did so now without a problem. He then tossed the line in the water and began slowly reeling it in. Within a few seconds he looked toward Dean and smiled when he felt the hard pull of a trout at the end of the line.

Dean smiled back, glad that the scared little boy he had found cowering in the basement corner seemed to have vanished… at least for the moment.

**Across the lake**

"He's blind!" Joshua exclaimed as he watched Dean lead Sam to the rock through his binoculars.

"What?" Scott and Rodger said in unison.

They both raised their own binoculars.

"This is going to be easier then I thought." Joshua said smiling.

"You're going to kill a blind kid?" Scott asked. They had all killed before…but never someone totally helpless.

"Sure….and I'm going to enjoy doing it." Joshua gingerly touched his swollen, broken nose.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

The Cabin

I appreciate the reviews, thanks**.**

**The Cabin**

Chapter nine

They spent most of the day fishing and relaxing by the lake. Dean was glad to see that Sam actually seemed to be enjoying himself and was beginning to open up to him.

"I never should have wandered off that day." Sam said as he threw his line back in the water.

"Bad things happen when we're not together." Dean knew that every time they separated something usually happened, and it was usually bad. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Sam swallowed hard and hesitated for a few seconds.

"Yeah, yeah I do."

Dean breathed a sigh of relief, finally after five weeks Sam was going to open up and tell him what actually happened to him.

Sam stood quietly for a few moments as if to gather some inner strength needed to tell the story.

"You were in the bar talking to the bartender and I went out to get some fresh air. … I thought I saw a guy that fit the description of the man the spirit had possessed, the man we were after…..I should have gone back in and got you but I wasn't sure it was really him. I followed him down the alley and around a corner …..then everything went black. The next thing I remember the man's giving me a shot and I'm tied down on a table."

Sam looked away for a second and Dean could see the pain on his face.

"Sammy if you don't want to talk about this…."

"No….I need to." Sam composed himself and continued. "He started shocking me with these prongs, over and over…" Sam swallowed hard. "Then he blinded me." Sam blinked back tears as did Dean. "He then started cutting me with his knife and pounding on my body with his fists….I thought he was going to kill me….but he didn't. He kept it up day after day…..And then one day he cut me loose but by then I was too weak to try to escape and he knew it. He pulled me over to this big tub of water and pushed me in it. ….He held me under until I passed out, but he always pulled me out before I died. He did it over and over and over….." Sam choked on his words as he relived the memory. "And then….the next thing I remember was you calling my name."

Dean wiped at the tears that threatened to run down his face, he had to be strong for his brother.

"I'm sorry Sam…I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner."

"I knew you were looking for me….that's the only thing that kept me going."

"Well it's over Sam….You're away from him and now all you need to do is heal."

"Yeah, that's what the doctors kept telling me." Sam turned his sightless eyes toward Dean. "But that's easier said then done."

"It'll happen Sam….it's just going to take some time. … And I want you to take as much time as you need."

"What if it doesn't happen? What if I'm never myself again?"

"We'll deal with it."

"How? Hunting is all we know, if we can't hunt what are we going to do?"

"We'll get jobs, and maybe I'll do a little hunting on the side."

"You get a job? Dean, all you know is hunting."

"Then I'll hunt and you can get a job."

"I'm not letting you hunt by yourself….Whose going to watch your back?"

"When you went off to college I hunted by myself."

"Dad was with you."

"Not all the time. Half the time he was off chasing the demon that killed Mom and I was off chasing something else."

"Dad never should have let you go off by yourself."

"Dad did what he had to do." Dean said defending his dad as he always had and always would.

"He shouldn't have let you hunt alone. If something would have happened who would have been there to back you up?"

Dean knew what Sam said was true. He had barely survived some of the hunts when he was alone. But he knew their dad loved them and wouldn't have put them in any kind of position that he didn't think they could handle. He didn't know what to say to Sam so he stood up and stretched. It was then he smelled the smoke.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

The Cabin

Thanks for the reviews.

**The Cabin **

Chapter ten

"Something's burning!" Dean told Sam as he spun around and looked at the cabin. The roof of the cabin right below the chimney was on fire. "The cabin's on fire!" Dean shouted as he ran toward the building.

Sam stood up and looked back toward the cabin. He could barely make out the shape of the cabin but he could see an orange glow coming from the top of the shape.

"Be careful!" He yelled to Dean as he tried to follow him, but instead he tripped over some rocks on the ground and went down hard on his knees. His eyes filled with tears of worry and frustration as he stood back up. What if something happened to Dean? What if his brother needed him and he couldn't help him? "Dean be careful!" He shouted again hoping his brother would heed his words.

Dean ran toward the cabin then veered toward his car and grabbed the fire extinguisher he had mounted under the dashboard. He quickly climbed up on the roof and easily put out the fire, thankful that it was relatively small. He then went inside and checked the fireplace where the small fire still burned that he had started in the morning to warm the cabin. What had happened he wondered? Had an ember from the fire gone up the chimney and started the roof on fire? He figured that's what had to happen….it was the only logical explanation. He went back outside and could see Sam slowly making his way toward him a worried look on his face.

"It's okay Sam. I put it out." He could see the relief on his brother's face, but he also saw Sam's pants were torn at the knees and blood was leaking through the material, he quickly walked over to him. "You okay?" He asked as he bent down to examine Sam's legs.

"Yeah….I tripped."

"Well let's get you down to the lake and wash off the blood and see what kind of damage you did to yourself." He took Sam's arm and led him down to the lake.

"What happened, how did it get started?"

"An ember must have blown up the chimney and landed on some dry leaves on the roof. It's rare but it does happen….Now let me take a look at those knees." Dean led Sam into the lake and began washing off the blood so he could get a look at his knees.

**Earlier**

The three men had snuck around to the back of the cabin and while Dean and Sam were busy fishing Rodger had crawled up onto the roof and lit the fire at the base of the chimney. They then ran back into the thick brush and easily hid while they watched. After Dean led Sam back to the lake they stayed low and out of sight as they made their way back to the other side of the lake.

"You'd think by now those boys would begin to wonder what's happening." Scott said laughing. "A snake…now a fire….some vacation huh?"

"It'll be a vacation they'll never forget." Rodger smiled.

"They're not going to live long enough to forget it." Joshua added as he once more picked up the binoculars and watched the brothers.

**The lake**

"You really banged these up didn't you?" Dean said as he gently washed the blood off of Sam's knees revealing some nasty cuts. "Let's get you back up to the cabin and I'll put some antibiotic on them."

He led Sam out of the lake and back to the cabin where he helped him inside and over to a chair.

"I'll be right back."

Dean turned and headed toward the car where the first aide kit was. He replaced the fire extinguisher then opened the trunk and took out the kit. As he was closing the trunk he finally noticed through the weeds that the left rear tire was flat. No problem he thought, he'd just replace it with the one in the trunk. But he then noticed the other back tire was flat also.

"What the hell?"

How could two tires be flat he wondered? He then walked around to the front of the Impala and saw that the front tires were also flat.

"Son of a bitch!" He shouted as he angrily looked around hoping he'd see who or what had flattened the tires.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

The Cabin

Thanks for the reviews.

**The Cabin**

Chapter eleven

Sam had heard Dean's shout. He quickly stood up and tried to make his way to the door. What was his brother yelling about he wondered? Was he hurt, did he need help? Before he could find the door it flew open and a pissed off Dean stormed into the room.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Some bastard slit my tires!" Dean walked over and picked up his gun. "Wait here Sam I'll be right back." He said as he walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To find out who the hell did it and kill them!"

"What if they're just kids?"

"Well then instead of killing them I'll beat the crap out of them."

"Dean you can't just go out there and beat the crap out of someone for slicing your tires."

"No? Well then just watch me." He continued toward the door.

"I wish I could."

That statement stopped Dean in his tracks. For a moment he had forgotten Sam couldn't see.

"I'm sorry Sam I wasn't thinking."

"Well then think now….You can't go out there by yourself, you have no idea who did it or why."

"Well that's what I'm going to find out."

"Think about it Dean. First we find a snake in the cabin, next the place is on fire, and now this….I think someone's targeting us."

Dean realized Sam was right, but when he had seen the tires he was too pissed off to think rationally and just wanted revenge. But who would do it? If it was someone from their past with a grudge how had they found them?

"Just stay here a second Sam, I'll be right back." Dean walked out on the porch and looked around. There was no one in sight, but that didn't mean someone wasn't out there watching them. He walked back into the cabin.

"How many tires are slit?" Sam asked.

"All of them."

"Well then I guess it's obvious someone doesn't want us going anywhere."

"Yeah but the question is who."

"We've pissed a lot of people off over the years."

"Yeah we did." Dean said proudly then tried to think of who they had pissed off lately and might have had a reason to follow them, but he came up with nothing.

Sam suddenly had an idea.

"You don't think it might be one of those guys from the gas station do you?"

"Maybe….you did break that one guy's nose." Dean smiled. "By the way, good job."

"Thanks….But do you think they'd take it this far?"

"Who knows, when we left them they weren't too happy."

"Or it could just be kids having fun."

"I don't think a snake and a fire is just having fun…Maybe the tires but, if that snake would have bitten one of us, or if we had been inside sleeping when the fire started, we could be dead."

"And now with the tires slit there would be no way to go for help."

Dean pulled out his cell phone but 'no signal' flashed on its screen.

"Damn it!" He swore as he put it back in his pocket. "There's no way to call for help."

"So what do we do? Walk out of here?"

"Looks like we might have to."

"You better go then; dragging me with is going to make us both sitting ducks."

"I'm not leaving here without you so don't even go there."

"You could hike out of here in a few hours and get help, dragging me along is going to take a lot longer."

"I'm not leaving you here Sam, not when you can't even see."

"You're not going to have a choice. We can't just sit here and wait to see what they do next."

"Or I can see if I can get to them before they get to us."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

The Cabin

Thanks for the reviews.

**The Cabin**

Chapter twelve

"Dean if it is those guys, there's three of them."

"No problem." Dean said smiling. He had taken on more then three men before and came out the winner.

"But they probably have guns."

"So do I." Dean held up his gun.

"Dean I really don't think you should try to take them on, they could be anywhere. I still think you should hike up to the main road…Maybe you can even get a cell signal up there and call for help."

"Who am I going to call Sam? The cops? We don't want to get involved with cops."

"No, just call a garage and order some tires. They can come here, put them on, and we're out of here."

Dean thought for a few seconds weighing the options.

"Well then I'm taking you with me."

"Why take four hours to make it up to the road when you can make it alone in two or less."

"Ain't happening Sam."

There was no way Dean was going to leave his brother for two hours and then have to wait for someone from the garage to come which could take another hour or two. No, he'd rather confront whoever did this and get it over with.

"Dean…."

"I said no Sam…..You stay here, I'm just going to go out and take a look around, it won't take me long." The lake wasn't that big and Dean knew he could check out the other cabins and still keep an eye on their cabin. Even from across the lake their cabin would be in view and he could see anyone who tried to approach it.

"What if you need backup? What if they want to do more then just scare us?"

"Well then I'll deal with it." Dean walked out of the cabin and returned a few seconds later with Sam's gun. He placed it in his brother's hand. "You stay here, and if you hear anyone on the porch that isn't me….shoot."

"What if it is only kids?"

"Well then just shoot in the air. That'll scare whoever it is away and I'll hear the shot and come running."

"I don't like this Dean."

"Sam you said yourself I can't drag you back up to the road, we'd be sitting ducks….and I'm not taking you with me."

Sam knew there was no way he'd be able to talk his brother out of it, once Dean made up his mind that was it. He could see his brother's blurry form standing in front of him. He made a fist and stuck it out in front of him.

"Good luck and watch your back."

Dean tapped his own fist against Sam's.

"Keep the door locked and stay in the cabin. When I come back I'll let you know it's me." It tore him apart to have to leave his brother but there was no way he could bring Sam with him and take a chance that he'd get hurt. "I won't be long."

Sam heard the door shut and swallowed the fear that was once more building up in him. But the fear wasn't from being alone…it was for his brother. What if something happened to Dean? What if he needed help?

**Outside**

Dean took binoculars out of the trunk then walked down to the edge of the lake and looked out over it. On the other side he could see a few cabins but they all looked deserted. He figured his best bet would be to start on his side of the lake and check the cabins then circle around the lake and check the other side. The lake wasn't that big and it shouldn't take more then an hour or so if he hurried. He glanced back at the cabin. He hated to leave Sam alone but taking him along wasn't an option. He kept his gun at his side as he headed toward the first cabin.

**Across the lake**

The three men had watched as Dean discovered the flat tires. They made sure they and their car were hidden from sight as they now watched him walking toward the closest cabin to his.

"He'll come right to us." Scott said smiling.

"Well then let's get ready to welcome him." Joshua said as he watched Dean quickly search the cabin then head toward the next one.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

The Cabin

Thanks for the reviews.

**The Cabin **

Chapter thirteen

Dean cautiously approached each cabin and checked it thoroughly for any signs that someone might be using it or hiding out in it. He also checked the surrounding grounds for recent tire tracks or footprints. The ground was hard and rocky and any tracks that might be there were almost impossible to see. Maybe Sam was right….maybe it was just kids goofing around. Maybe they lived nearby and had wandered down the road and slit his tires for kicks. Maybe they weren't even involved with the snake or fire. Maybe the snake had gotten into the cabin all by itself, and maybe the fire had started like he thought it had, from an ember from the fireplace. But even if it was just kids he still wanted to give them a good scare for messing with his car. It wasn't just a car; it was a gift from his father, and no one messed with it and got away with it. He only had a few more cabins to check on the other side of the lake, if he found nothing he was pretty sure that who ever had done it had gone.

**The cabin**

Sam's heart felt like it was going to break through his chest as he anxiously waited for his brother to get back. He was worried for Dean, but he could also feel the fear starting to return, the fear of being alone and helpless, the fear that the Nazi spirit would find him again and continue where it had let off. He stood at the window looking out willing his eyes to see. If his sight came back he could find Dean and search with him….plus he wouldn't be alone. He had no idea how much time had passed, it seemed like hours, but he knew it was probably only minutes.

"Dean hurry up….please just hurry up." He said softly to himself.

**The lake**

Dean neared the second to last cabin on the other side of the lake and immediately held his gun out in front of him. A man was lying in front of the cabin covered in dust and wasn't moving. Was it a trap or did this man encounter the same people he was looking for and had been injured? His eyes scanned the area for any signs of someone else in the area, but the heavy brush made it almost impossible to see more then a few feet into it. He gripped his gun tight as he walked closer, his finger on the trigger.

"Hey!" He called out to the man but got no answer. "Yo buddy!" He tried again.

His mind was screaming that it was a trap but what if it wasn't? What if this man really was hurt and needed help? He slowly walked toward the man, his eyes constantly checking for any signs of danger.

"Buddy you okay?" He asked as he poked the man with his toe. The man moaned and moved slightly. "You okay? What happened?" Dean asked as he kept his gun trained on the man.

The man tried to push himself up but fell back to the ground.

"Three men….they took my car…" He once more struggled to get up without success.

For just a second Dean let down his guard and reached down with one hand to help the man up. As soon as he did he knew he had made a mistake when he heard the distinctive click of a gun.

"Drop the gun." Joshua ordered as he stepped out from behind a cluster of trees.

Dean kept his gun trained on the man on the ground who now spun around and was smiling up at him. Dean recognized him as one of the men from the gas station.

"I said drop the gun." Joshua repeated.

Dean knew if he dropped the gun he'd be helpless, but if he didn't he'd be dead, and if he died what would happen to Sam? His one little lapse of concentration and these jerks had him, but what was worse they now could get to his brother as well.

"You deaf? ... I said drop the gun!"

"Go to Hell!" Dean said through clenched teeth.

A shot rang out and Dean slumped to the ground.

**The cabin**

Sam, who had been pacing back and forth waiting for Dean to return, jumped at the sound of the gunshot. He could tell immediately the sound hadn't come from his brother's gun.

"Dean…." He felt his way back to the door and opened it. Who had fired the shot? Was his worse fear becoming a reality? Did Dean need him and he wasn't there to back him up?

"Dean!" Sam shouted as his heart pounded even louder in his chest.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

The Cabin

Thanks for the reviews.

**The Cabin**

Chapter fourteen

**Across the lake**

Half an hour later Dean woke up to something warm and sticky running into his eyes…blood. He tried to reach up and wipe the wetness away but he couldn't, his hands were tied behind his back. He shook his head slightly to try to stop the blood from dripping into his eyes and immediately regretted it when a sharp pain shot through his head. He squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the pain to subside. What the hell was going on he wondered? And then it all came back to him. The injured man….the voice telling him to drop his gun….the gun shot…. His eyes flew open and he looked into the smiling face of Joshua.

"We thought you were dead."

The bullet had grazed Dean's head, knocking him out but not killing him.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Dean winced in pain as he pulled himself up into a sitting position. It was then he noticed that his feet were tied also. He cursed himself for not having his knife cuff on, but this was suppose to be a relaxing vacation and he didn't think he'd need it.

"Well actually you didn't. It might be more fun now that you're alive."

Dean didn't like the sound of that. What were these men planning?

"What the hell do you want?"

"Your brother broke my nose…and he's going to pay for it."

A cold chill swept through Dean's body at the mention of his brother.

"You leave my brother alone." Dean said through clenched teeth.

"Or what?" Joshua knew there was nothing Dean could do. "You'll swear at me?" He said laughing.

"You touch my brother and I swear I'll kill everyone of you."

"The boy has a big mouth doesn't he?" Joshua glanced at Scott and Rodger before delivering a vicious punch to Dean's face. Dean's head snapped to the side but he didn't cry out as blood ran down from his split lip. He shook off the blow and looked up at Joshua.

"You're real tough with someone who can't fight back aren't you? Why don't you untie me and we'll see how tough you really are."

The look in Dean's eyes told Joshua that he wasn't a man to mess with, there was no way he was going to try to fight him in a fair fight.

Joshua pulled out the wallet he had taken from Dean and began flipping through it. Different credit cards with different names, plus different ID cards filled it.

"So who are you?" Joshua looked at the various ID cards. "You a cop, a reporter, and insurance investigator……Who are you?" He asked Dean who didn't answer him but only glared at him. "I'm really impressed he said as he thumbed through the cards. Too bad you're going to have to die, guess you won't be needing these anymore." He stuck the wallet in his pocket.

**The cabin**

Sam stood on the cabin's porch his eyes filled with tears of worry and frustration. Where was his brother? He desperately rubbed at his eyes praying he'd get more of his sight back, but all he could see was a dark blurry landscape.

"Dean!" He called out again. "Damn it Dean where are you?" He said softly to himself.

He never should have let Dean drag him out there. Now his brother was missing and maybe in trouble and there was nothing he could do. His worse nightmare had come true. He looked down at the gun that hung from his hand. If Dean was dead then maybe he should be too. It would take just a second to raise the gun and pull the trigger. But what if his brother wasn't dead? What if the gunshot was just some one shooting at a snake or cans? Maybe Dean just couldn't hear him, maybe he was fine. Yeah that's what it was….Dean just couldn't hear him…. He wasn't going to allow himself to think any other way.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

The Cabin

Thanks for the reviews.

**The Cabin**

Chapter fifteen

**Across the lake**

"So what are we going to do with him?" Scott asked.

"Why don't we just kill him and get it over with?" Rodger walked over to Dean and put his gun against Dean's head. Dean shut his eyes and waited…but the shot didn't come.

"No." Joshua stopped him. "I think it will be fun to let him watch us beat the crap out of his brother first….then after we kill his brother… we'll kill him."

Dean frantically tried to search for something to say to keep them from hurting Sam.

"My brother was in a bad accident and he's not himself….He's not thinking straight. I'm sure he didn't know what he was doing ….there's no reason to hurt him."

"The bastard broke my nose!" There was no way Joshua was going to let Sam get away with hurting him.

"My brother's blind….he struck out and just happened to hit your nose. I'm sure he didn't mean to, it was an accident..." Dean hated having to apologize, what he really wanted to do was tear these men a new one, but he had to try and stop these men from going after his brother. Sam was helpless and still injured from their last hunt and he knew the men would have no trouble overpowering him, and if apologizing helped Sam then he would do it.

"Well that's just too bad. … your brother has to pay for what he did to me….and we don't leave any witnesses." Joshua looked over at his two partners. "Get him in the car."

Joshua went to the back of the cabin where the car was hidden in the thick brush and was barely visible. He threw off the debris covering the car then opened the back door. Scott and Rodger picked up a struggling and cursing Dean and tossed him into the back seat. Rodger climbed in with him while Scott and Joshua climbed in the front seat. Rodger then slapped a piece of duct tape over Dean's mouth. They didn't want him shouting a warning to his brother.

"Let's go have us a little fun boys." Joshua put the car in gear and drove toward the brother's cabin.

**The cabin**

Sam was getting more and more anxious as he paced back and forth on the porch. Where was Dean? He kept picturing him lying in a ditch bleeding to death. He shook his head slightly trying to get the image out of his mind. It was then he heard the sound of a car approaching. He wasn't sure who it was so he stuck his gun in his back waistband and flipped his shirt over it.

The car stopped in front of the cabin and the men got out and tied Dean to a tree a short distance away. They left the duct tape over his mouth so he couldn't warn his brother. But even with the tape over his mouth he still tried to shout a warning to Sam, hoping he'd hear the muffled cries and know he was in danger.

Sam did hear the cries and backed up slightly. What was going on he wondered? But before he could react the men jumped up on the porch.

"What do you want?" Sam asked as he slowly started to reach for his gun, but before he could two men grabbed his arms while the third removed the gun. He fought down the panicky feeling that was growing inside him as he once again felt totally helpless and at someone's mercy. Sam heard the click of a gun and knew it would be useless to try to fight the men; he'd only end up getting shot. He knew he could take down the two that had his arms with no problem, but he had no idea where the man with the gun was or if he would shoot. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"We've come to have a little fun." Joshua said.

Images of the torture he had endured at the hands of the Nazi's spirit flashed through Sam's mind and he tried his best to block them out. Flipping out wasn't going to help anyone.

"Where's my brother?" Sam had no idea who these men were but he figured they had something to do with Dean's disappearance.

"Your brother's dead kid." Rodger whispered into Sam's ear.

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat. Was it true, was Dean really dead?

"You're lying." Sam managed to get out as his throat tightened up on him.

"We blew his brains out about an hour ago."

Hearing those words Sam lost all hope. He had heard the gun shot…..If it was true that Dean was dead he really didn't care what the men did to him. He no longer had a reason for living.

"Let's see if the kid can breathe under water." Joshua said smiling.

Dean watched in horror as the men drug Sam to the lake. First they knocked him down to his knees then pushed his face into the cold water, holding it under till they felt his body go limp. Dean could hear their laughter as they pulled Sam out only to push him under again. Dean blinked back tears; it was just like what the spirit had done to his brother.

As the torture continued Sam's mind completely shut off as it tried to protect him from once more having to endure the same abuse that had happened to him weeks earlier. He became almost comatose as he let them lead him back to the cabin without even a struggle.

Dean frantically fought with his ropes. He could feel the rope cutting into his skin causing him to bleed which was exactly what he wanted. Maybe if his skin got slippery enough from the blood he could slip out of the ropes.

He listened to the cries of pain and the sounds of a desperate struggle coming from inside the cabin as tears streamed down his face. They were killing his brother and there was nothing he could do. A few minutes later the sudden quiet was even more terrifying. He continued struggling with the ropes and finally managed to free himself. He ripped the duct tape off his mouth and ran toward the house just as Sam, covered in blood from head to toe, stumbled out of the house and fell onto the porch.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

The Cabin

Thanks for all the reviews throughout the story. I'm glad you liked it. This is the last chapter, hope the ending's okay.

**The Cabin**

Chapter sixteen

"Sammy!" Dean screamed as he ran to his brother. He gently picked him up and cradled him in his arms as the blood on his brother sank into his clothes. "Oh God Sam!" Dean knew with the amount of blood on Sam there would be no way to save him.

"Dean?" Sam slowly opened his eyes, but with his eyesight still blurry he couldn't see the worry and pain in his brother's eyes. "What…what happened?"

"You're going to be okay Sam…you're going to be fine." Dean said trying to comfort his brother. He gave him a gentle hug then carefully lowered him back to the porch. He knew there was nothing he could do for Sam and as much as he wanted to stay with him and comfort him he knew he had to deal with the three men inside. He had to make them pay for hurting his brother. Hate and rage filled him …. he wanted to kill them with his bare hands.

Dean threw open the door and went inside.

**A few minutes earlier**

_Sam was pushed into the cabin and up against a wall._

"_Now I'm going to cut you boy…I'm going to cut you real good." Joshua pressed the blade of a knife against Sam's throat. It was the last thing he did. _

_Sam totally flipped out. He thought he saw the Nazi's spirit standing in front of him smiling and he knew he couldn't go through that torture again. He grabbed the knife by the blade putting a deep gash in his hand as he twisted it out of Joshua's hand then plunged it into his chest. Joshua cried out in pain as Sam pushed the knife upward shoving it deep into his heart. He was dead before he even hit the ground. Going on sound alone Sam found the other two men. … They didn't stand a chance. He swung the knife in an arc cutting them both across their throats in a single sweep. Blood squirted everywhere. The men stumbled around the room clutching their throats as they gagged on the blood. Sam stood in the middle of the room breathing heavy as he listened to the gurgling sounds of the men as they died. Then there was silence and Sam suddenly awoke as if from a dream. He had no idea where he was or what had happened. His first and only thought was to find his brother. He stumbled out onto the porch and went down hard. The next thing he knew Dean was holding him in his arms._

**The cabin**

Dean stood near the door looking in horror at the blood covered room. He didn't have to check, it was obvious that all the men were dead. Something inside his brother had snapped and Sam had killed them all. He walked over to Joshua and removed the wallet he had taken from him from his pocket. He wiped the blood off on his pants then walked back out onto the porch and looked down at his baby brother who seemed uninjured except for a deep cut on the palm of his hand. Most of the blood on him belonged to the men.

"Dean? Dean what's going on?" Sam asked trying to remember what had happened and how he had ended up lying on the porch.

It was obvious he didn't remember the carnage a few feet away.

"It's okay Sam….Let me take a look at that hand and I'll explain everything." Dean reassured his brother.

**Later**

Dean bandaged Sam's hand then made him change his clothes telling him they were bloody from his cut hand, he changed his as well. He then told Sam that they had been drinking earlier and Sam must have fallen and cut his hand before passing out. Sam had no reason to doubt Dean, and then later when Sam fell into an exhausted sleep Dean went to work. First he drug the three men down to the lake and buried them along with his and Sam's bloody clothing. He had done a good job. Just looking at the area you would never know three bodies lay buried beneath the ground. Now all he could do was hope Sam never remembered what had happened. He then took the slit tires off of the Impala and put the men's car's tires on, they were worn and not a perfect fit but at least they'd get them out of there. Soon after Dean had finished with his chores Sam woke up and now sat on the porch oblivious to what had happened. Dean walked over to his brother who looked up at him with a confused look on his face.

"What's going on Dean?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you in such a rush to get out of here?"

Sam remembered Dean telling him before he fell asleep that he wanted to leave as soon as he woke up.

"Because I'm bored."

"Bored? We just got here, how can you be bored already?"

"There's nothing to do."

"I thought you said you wanted to relax and enjoy the quiet." Sam looked up at Dean whose face still remained behind a blurry haze. "Oh I get it; there aren't any girls here, that's why you want to go."

"Well it is kind of lonely….and I can only look at your face for so long." Dean gave a little laugh.

Sam held up the hand that Dean had bandaged.

"It's funny; I can't believe I don't remember cutting my hand."

"That'll teach you to drink too much." Dean was glad Sam appeared to have no memory of the events that had taken place. "I already packed our stuff, you ready?"

"What about the car? We can't leave with the tires slit."

"When you were getting your beauty sleep I tried the phone again, this time I got a signal. I had a garage send someone out with new tires."

"I slept through all that?"

"Yep, like a baby."

"Well then yeah… I guess I'm ready…if you're sure you really want to go."

"I'm sure." Dean couldn't wait to put the area and what it held beneath it behind him.

Dean helped Sam to the car then drove partway up the road and stopped. He made an excuse that he had forgotten something and went back to the cabin. Once there he poured the gas he had siphoned earlier from the men's car around the cabin. He lit a match then hesitated for a second. He felt bad having to burn down Bobby's friend's cabin but he had no choice, the cabin was covered in blood and there was no way he could clean it or rid it of their fingerprints. The cabin was probably insured and he'd apologize to Bobby later, he'd understand. He dropped the match then ran back to the car and jumped in. He drove as quickly as he could up the rutted road, glad that Sam's eyes hadn't healed yet and that he couldn't see the flames behind him and question him about it.

**One week later**

Dean had taken Sam to a small town near the hospital and spent the rest of the week in a motel room resting and waiting for Sam's eyes to heal. Each day his eyesight grew clearer and at the end of the week Dean took him back to the hospital. The doctor was pleased with the way he was progressing and only had to use the laser to remove a small bit of scar tissue that remained. Sam's sight was almost completely restored and he was released with a promise that his sight would soon be one hundred percent back to the normal within the week. With his eyesight back Sam seemed to have put the Nazi's torture behind him and appeared to be his old self and they were once more off looking for their next hunt. Sam never questioned his brother about their hasty departure from the cabin or asked if he had found out who had slit the tires, and Dean swore he'd never tell him what had happened there. Right now the only thing that mattered to Dean was that his brother appeared to be back to normal and was safe, and really to him that was all that ever mattered.

The End


End file.
